cerescelestiallegendfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuuhi Aogiri
Yuuhi is the brother-in law of Suzumi Aogiri and the bodyguard of Aya Mikage. hbvbhhhh Character Yuuhi can be known to have a similar personality as Aya. He is also very stubborn and playful.Yuhi had unrequited feelings for Aya, but entrusted her to Toya. Yuuhi is selfless and kind-hearted. He cares for Aya's happiness before his own and although upfront about his feelings for her, he is not forceful. Yuuhi enjoys cooking and he aspires to run his own restaurant after high school. Appearance Yuuhi is a tall young teen with brown-hair with his bangs split on the right.He also used to wear head-bands made by Suzumi, but wears and bears one made by Chidori. Summary Yuuhi protects Aya, Chidori,and Suzumi's household from the Mikages. He was almost shot,but Chidori saved him,using the last of her strength to confess her feelings. Yuuhi was saddened. Toya asked Yuuhi to take care of Aya claiming might not live much longer. Appearances * The Angel's First Kiss (debut) * The One Who Fell to Earth * The Stolen Hagoromo * Toya's Destiny * The C Project * Celestial Awakening * The Mikage Conspiracy * The Angel's Promise * Chidori's Flight * Stir of Emotions * The Silver Choker * Relic of the Mikage * The Return of the First * Toya's Past * Another Ceres * Fleeting Happiness (flashback) * Chidori's Confession * Toya's Death * Song of Redemption * Mikagi Reborn * Denouement Relationships Aya Mikage Throughout the series Yuuhi has unrequited love for Aya, whom he deeply cares for and never tries to force his love on her. Yuuhi makes this clear in his confession in episode 8, The Mikage Conspiracy. Yuuhi pushes Aya down to the floor and asserts that he loves her. Aya seems surprised, but also confused about her feelings for Yuuhi while claiming to be in love with Toya. Nevertheless, Yuuhi continues to initiate embrace to Aya, but is interrupted by shocked Ms. Q who misinterprets the scene and runs out into the hallway crying "I hope it's a boy!" In Chidori's Flight, Yuuhi puts his arm around Aya and tells her that he will always support her no matter what. They are both surprised when Toya suddenly walks in and sees them. As Toya walks by them without saying a word, Yuuhi grips Aya closer, not wanting her to leave his side. But Aya sympathetically tells Yuuhi that she must see Toya and frees herself from Yuuhi's grasp. Back at the hospital waiting area, Yuuhi's jealousy is transparent as he shouts "What is taking her so long!" while impatiently pacing around the corridor, although only 20 minutes has passed. When Ms. Q suggests that the two might be making love, Yuuhi gets angry, but also disheartened, saying, "I should've told her not to go." At dinner, Yuuhi talks about his future aspiration to run his own restaurant with the "girl of his dreams" to which he then glances at Aya. Trivia *Ceres has a fondness for Yuuhi. *Yuuhi means "Sunset". *He resembles Suboshi and Amiboshi from Yuu Watase's other Series Fushigi Yuugi. *Yuuhi's birthday is August 8th. **His Astrology sign is a Leo. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters